<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Morning Sketches by roymaster45</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23292004">Morning Sketches</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/roymaster45/pseuds/roymaster45'>roymaster45</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But Not That Sexual, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Lazy Mornings, Married Life, Mentioned Lena "Tracer" Oxton, Nudity, Polyamory, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:40:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23292004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/roymaster45/pseuds/roymaster45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU.</p><p>When Dr. Angela Ziegler wakes up before her wife and their young lover on a Saturday morning, she has to think of something to do to occupy her time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hana "D.Va" Song/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler/Widowmaker | Amelie Lacroix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Morning Sketches</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>All characters are 18 or older, and belong to Blizzard.</b>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>(See the end of the story for foreign language word/phrase translations.)</strong><br/><br/>——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————<br/><br/>Angela was slowly pulled from sleep when she heard her phone buzzing on the nightstand.  She blinked a couple times, looked around at her surroundings, then grabbed the phone and looked at the screen.  It was a number she didn’t recognize, probably spam, so she hit "ignore" and put it back on the nightstand.</p><p>It was 8:00 AM on a Saturday morning.  Under those circumstances, most people would simply roll over and go right back to sleep.  Doctor Angela Ziegler, however, was not most people.  Instead, she laid on her back and stared up at the ceiling of her bedroom.  The morning light was streaming in through the window to her left; all around her, the room was quiet.</p><p>She looked to her right and smiled.  Her wife, Amelie Lacroix, and their lover, Hana Song, were both still asleep.  Amelie was spooning the younger Korean woman, with her arm draped across the brunette’s stomach.  Hana was resting her head on both of her arms, her hair suffering from a strangely adorable case of bedhead.  The two of them were wearing almost nothing, just like Angela.  Hana’s only clothes were a pink pair of boy-shorts, and Amelie, a black lace pair of panties.  With a heat wave running through Paris, and the only fan in their apartment suddenly breaking, the three of them had to stay cool at night by ditching the covers and keeping their sleepwear to a minimum.</p><p>The Swiss doctor’s mind drifted to what she could do now that she was awake.  Normally, when she woke up first on the weekend, she would make breakfast for the three of them — the aromas of the kitchen were delightful, and the act of cooking helped to calm her overactive mind.  Today, though, that wasn’t really an option.  The hospital she worked at had hosted a donors’ appreciation brunch yesterday, and she had been asked to bring the leftovers home… they would have to eat those before it all turned bad.  She could go for a run, but the heat would make it unbearable.</p><p>Finally, an idea came to mind.  Angela smiled as she stood up, pulled on a robe, and plugged her earbuds into her phone.  Once she had some soft folk music to listen to, she grabbed her sketching supplies from the desk, sat down near the window, and began drawing.  She started with the bed and the rest of the room, outlining the furniture with a pencil before following up with a thin pen.  Next, she sketched Hana’s petite body, beginning with her legs.</p><p>As she drew, she reflected on how the three of them had arrived in this apartment.  She and Amelie had first met during the latter’s first week at university.  Amelie was in one of the freshman dorms on campus; Angela was one of the resident assistants.  The young, bright-faced dancer had accidentally gotten locked out of her room while showering.  Wearing nothing but a towel, she hurried to every female resident assistant’s room and knocked fervently on the door.  All the others were gone or still asleep, but luckily, Angela was able to help before Amelie had to resort to asking the male resident assistants.</p><p>After that, the two of them quickly became fast friends.  Amelie was enamored with Angela’s intellect and compassion, while the blonde medical student was fascinated by the dancer’s grace and sense of style.  In particular, Amelie’s blue skin intrigued her.  Eventually, the two of them were close enough that she felt comfortable telling Angela what it was: a genetic mutation.  She had been born with it, and no doctor had ever been able to determine what caused it or how to reverse the mutation.<br/><br/>Angela had offered to help, of course.  The first time they slept together, she traced a finger along Amelie’s chest afterwards and sighed, “We could try it.  Give me enough time, I bet I could figure out the genes involved.  Would you like that?  You’d be able to go through life without people staring at you strangely… making jokes behind your back…”<br/><br/>“…thank you for offering, <em>ma cherie</em>,” Amelie whispered with a tender smile, placing a hand on Angela’s cheek and tilting her face so that they were staring directly into each other’s eyes.  “I’m afraid I have to refuse, however.  I learned to be happy with my skin a long time ago.  People’s words still hurt, of course, but I do my best to rise above them.  I am a proud blue-skinned freak, and I love you.”<br/><br/>“I love you too,” Angela whispered back, smiling as she gently kissed Amelie on the lips.<br/><br/>It was the first time either of them had used the “L” word.<br/><br/>After they had finished their undergraduate degrees, Angela went onto medical school while Amelie began working as a ballet dancer.  Before long, they were considered two of the top individuals in their fields.  They had arguments like any couple did, of course, but they stuck with each other through thick and thin.<br/><br/>Five years after meeting each other — on a quiet, unassuming morning — there were butterflies in Amelie’s stomach as she knelt down in the middle of Angela’s hospital and held up a ring.  Angela, now halfway through her residency training, accepted with tears of joy in her eyes.  The wedding had been lovely, with all of their family and close friends attending, and their old roommate Lena “Tracer” Oxton officiating the ceremony.<br/><br/>Hana had first entered their lives during the final summer of her college career.  She had worked as an intern in the IT department at Angela's hospital; while the two of them never worked together, the Swiss doctor heard about the tech girl’s reputation and eventually sought her out.  Just like with Amelie, they had clicked right away.  Once she graduated, she began working at another hospital nearby, and continued to spend much of her free time with the married couple.<br/><br/>Then, one snow-covered evening about 8 months ago, Angela and Amelie had opened their door to find a distraught Hana on their porch.  They welcomed her in, of course, and she told them through tears how she couldn’t continue to be friends with them — she had developed a crush on Angela, and since there was no way for her to be with her love, she would have to stop seeing them.<br/><br/>The confession had shocked Angela, but what had shocked her even more was what Amelie did next… she gently hugged Hana, kissed her on the head, and asked if she had ever considered a polyamorous relationship.  The young computer wizard blinked in surprise, then said she hadn’t — but, she was willing to give it a try if both of them were.<br/><br/>Angela had always thought of herself as staunchly monogamous.  In that moment, however, she had realized she felt a strong affection for Hana.  Was it love?  She couldn’t tell, but perhaps it would be worth exploring those feelings.  They had agreed to give it a shot; now, 8 months later, they couldn’t be happier.<br/><br/>Eventually, Angela finished the lines of her drawing and began adding some color.  As she did so, she saw Hana shift around a little, yawn, and then open her eyes sleepily.  Angela pulled out her earbuds, smiled, and whispered, “Good morning, <em>älskling</em>.”<br/><br/>“Good morning, <em>내 사랑</em>,” Hana replied with a smile.  “How far along are you?  Do you need me to stay still?”<br/><br/>“Just for a few minutes.  I need to finish coloring your hair.”<br/><br/>Hana nodded and settled back into the sheets.  Soon enough, Angela completed the sketch and gently tore the sheet of paper from the pad.  Hana sat upright, stretching her arms; her smile widened as Amelie stirred beside her.<br/><br/>“<em>Bon matin</em>, you two,” the French dancer finally mumbled when she saw her two lovers already awake.  “Is it late in the morning?”<br/><br/>“Not really,” Angela answered, glancing at her watch.  “It’s just after 9:30.  Look what I made, though.”<br/><br/>She showed her sketch to Amelie, who gasped and smiled.  “Oh, it looks lovely!  We should frame it and hang it near the front door.”<br/><br/>“You’re joking,” Hana giggled.<br/><br/>“No, I mean it!  This is true art… anybody who says otherwise simply has no taste.”<br/><br/>“It certainly helps that I had two such beautiful subjects,” Angela added.  The three of them smiled as they hugged and kissed each other.<br/><br/>Just then, Angela’s stomach rumbled.  She sighed, “Well, as much as I enjoy this, we should eat breakfast.”<br/><br/>“Of course.  You sit down and relax, we’ll get everything ready.”<br/><br/>“What?  No, I—“<br/><br/>“Please, we insist,” Hana interrupted with a smile.  “You worked hard on making something nice for us; you’ve earned a break.”<br/><br/>“…all right, fine.”<br/><br/>As her partners left the room, Angela looked at the sketch, smiled, and set it down on the bed before following after them.<br/><br/>——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————</p><p><em>Ma cherie</em> = My dear</p><p><em>älskling</em> = darling</p><p><em>내 사랑 (nae sa-rang)</em> = my love</p><p><em>Bon matin</em> = Good morning</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Because there's not enough Mercy/Widowmaker, and because I thought a fic about someone OTHER than Tracer in a poly relationship with them would be nice :)</p><p>As always, (constructive) criticism and feedback is greatly appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>